I Hardly Knew You
by Kakashi500
Summary: His eyes widened when he felt a stinging feeling on his right cheek, Sakura had actually slapped him. "I suppose I deserved that," Sasuke guessed while rubbing his cheek. "That's for breaking my heart," She cried, "Sasuke what the heck is going on!"
1. Part 1

**I Hardly Knew You  
**

Students paused to stare as a fancy black Mercedes pulled into the parking lot of Konoha High School. The tires swiftly glided along the black pavement of the lot, producing only a soft noise as they came to a stop in a parking spot near the front of the school. The student population stared in awe as the door opened slowly and a boy about seventeen years old stepped out.

Black raven locks of hair flowed gently in front of his face, his dark eyes showed he had seen things no teenager should have had to see. His red long sleeved button up shirt twisted slightly as he reached back into his car to grab a black backpack. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows; his black jeans complimented the black muscle shirt he wore underneath the button up shirt, which he left open.

Shutting the door with a quick, but quiet slam, he hit the lock button on his keys, and slung his bag over his shoulder as he briskly walked to the doors of the school. He passed several people as he went by. He caught the attention of one girl in particular. He glanced her way briefly before strolling off towards the office. Teens briskly went on their way not wanting to be late for class as the bell rang throughout the school.

Sasuke Uchiha, not a bad name for a guy like him; his light complexion stunned anyone who thought twice about staring. He would stare right back through his dark onyx eyes, without a second thought. Stepping through the office doors, he came to an abrupt stop at the front desk. Nothing fancy, a plain white desk that cut across the room separated him from the receptionist. Sasuke cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the woman in a cerulean sapphire dress.

"Hello can I help you?" The receptionist politely asked.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my schedule, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke answered his name before she could ask.

"Ah yes, I have your schedule right here," The woman replied as she slipped him a piece of paper, and continued with her paperwork.

"Thank you," He thanked not caring if she actually heard him or not, and walked off to find his first class.

The brightly lit hallway, questioned the ability of his eyes, but he was oblivious to the brightness as he came to a stop outside a room, with the words, **SENIOR ENGLISH**, swiftly placed on the glass window. Opening it without hesitation, he interrupted the teacher, who was giving a lecture on British literature. The teacher with his spiked up gray hair, smiled warmly at him as he walked over.

"Hi, Mr. Hatake?" Sasuke asked unsure.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mr. Hatake asked kindly.

"I'm your new student, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke stated.

"Welcome to my class young man, I trust you are prepared for British literature," Mr. Hatake exclaimed calmly with a smile, "Now, please introduce yourself to the class, while I find you a seat."

"Hi, my name is Sasuke, but that's all you really need to know about me, I probably won't be here long, my parents are in the military so we move around a lot," Sasuke explained roughly, warning he wouldn't say anything further, even though it was a lie.

"Mr. Uchiha, you may sit next to Ms. Haruno," Mr. Hatake said as he gestured to a girl in the front row of desks.

Sasuke caught her eyes, and realized she was the girl he saw outside earlier. He sauntered over and placed himself in the desk next to hers, not uttering another word as the teacher began to speak once again. Classes passed by smoothly, bringing about the lunch period. Sasuke quietly left the gym and went outside to the basketball courts. He spotted several boys, who seemed to be very tough; they played with their shirts off, obviously playing to show off for the girls that were watching them.

One of the guys glanced in his direction, and Sasuke immediately recognized him from his gym class, Zaku was his name wasn't it. Sasuke walked over to a stone bench and set his bag down. But not before hearing Zaku utter something.

"Hey new kid, why don't you come play with us."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Sasuke stated with assurance.

"What's the matter? Afraid to get your ass beat? You probably can't play anyway," A boy about five foot seven said, who Sasuke recognized as a kid he had in his English class, Dosu, was what the others called him. The other two guys, he hadn't recognized.

"Alright fine I'll play," Sasuke said as he jumped to his feet and removed his long sleeve shirt, leaving him in his black muscle top, "So, how do you want to do this?"

"Hey guys, I'll take him one on one," Zaku taunted proudly.

By now a crowd had come to watch the one on one basketball game, even Ms. Haruno, as Mr. Hatake called her, showed up to watch with her two friends, Ino and Hinata. Sakura Haruno stood watching in awe as Sasuke walked onto the court, she got slightly anxious. Zaku and his friends did this to every new guy that came to the school, none of them had been able to beat them one on one before.

Sasuke stood defiantly as Zaku began the game, he allowed Zaku to score two shots, before stepping up his game. The bigger the ego, the more likely their cockiness would get in the way of their judgment. Zaku was dribbling the ball, before Sasuke stole it quickly from under his nose and shot a quick three pointer. Zaku stared in shock; no one had been able to snag the ball from him before.

Their game began again, but Zaku simply dismissed Sasuke's actions; one lousy shot wasn't going to make a difference. But before anyone knew it the game was nearing its end and Sasuke sunk the last shot from the three-point mark, his muscles rippled in his upper arms as he did so. That shot ended the game, Sasuke came out victorious.

"But how?" Zaku questioned in shock.

"Rule number one, don't get so full of yourself, it's just a game, with your ego, it wasn't that hard to get passed your defense, you thought you had it all and you got cocky," Sasuke said as he twirled the basketball on his finger, "Second, don't pick a fight with someone unless you know you can win."

With that said, Sasuke walked away from them, but not before, throwing the ball behind him and making a basket leaving the crowd wide eyed.

Sasuke grabbed his bag and quickly walked off, Sakura watched him leave before hearing the sound of the bell, signaling the lunch period had come to an end. She headed to her physics class, none of her friends had this class with her, they complained that it was too hard so she was on her own. As she walked into the classroom, she noticed Sasuke sitting at the table she usually sat at, the teacher must have placed him there, plus it was the only available seat. She shyly walked into the room and sat in the stool located next to him, he was seated near the window so she had the seat closest to the walkway.

"Hi," Sakura greeted.

"Hey."

"So, have you ever taken a class like this before?"

"Yeah, it was advanced chemistry," Sasuke explained.

"Cool."

Students walked through the door as the final bell rang; they seated themselves noisily as all teenagers do. The teacher silenced the class quickly and the course began.

"Alright class, you will be completing a worksheet of formulas, you must solve them before the class is over," Mrs. Yuhi began, "You will be working in pairs, the person at your table will be your partner, you will only need to turn in one worksheet, just make sure both of your names are on it or you won't get credit."

She quickly passed out the worksheets and let the students off the leash as they began to talk and complete their work. Sasuke grabbed a pencil from his bag and slid the formula covered sheet between him and the pink-haired female next to him.

"This will be a snap," Sasuke said when he glanced over the sheet of paper.

"So, you know what you're doing then?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yeah, why else would I take the class?" Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Sakura apologized embarrassingly.

"You know, I can tell your nervous about being around me, you're a bit anxious aren't you?" Sasuke guessed.

"Kind of, how'd you know?" She inquired curiously.

"I'm good at reading people like that," Sasuke stated casually, as he completed the first formula on the worksheet with ease, "You don't need to be, I'm just like anyone else here."

"Okay, I'll try." Sakura muttered as she finished a formula as well then said, "You know I saw you playing basketball earlier."

"Oh did you?" He replied, "That Zaku guy is too full of himself."

"Yeah he is," She agreed with a small smile

The duo finished their worksheet with ease and handed it in. By that time, the bell rang, the end of the day had come, and they were both walking down the hallway.

"Um, I'll see you later," Sakura mumbled quietly, "I have to catch the bus."

Before she could go off, Sasuke spoke up,

"Hey, I could give you a ride," He offered.

"Uh, are you sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, It's not a problem," Sasuke smirked, "Seriously, come on."

He gestured toward his car in the parking lot. Sakura smiled and followed him; he opened the door for her, before slipping to his side and sliding swiftly into his seat. Turning the key, the engine roared to life; putting it into reverse he pulled out of the parking space. Sakura directed him to her house, the Mercedes glided smoothly across the pavement.

They came to a stop outside a two-story house; the white coat of paint spread from the walls of the house, brown took the place where there was no white paint, which was the door and trims. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and smiled slightly.

"Here we are," He declared awkwardly.

"Thanks for the ride, its better than riding the bus," Sakura thanked while her face flushed a light pink.

"It's no problem," Sasuke reassured her.

"Uh, Sasuke, would you like to come inside?" Sakura questioned nervously, "My parents always like to meet my new friends."

"Sure, I guess," He replied as he opened his door.

They stepped out and walked to the front door of the house. Sakura twisted the knob and walked in briskly with Sasuke right behind her. Her parents' left it unlocked since they knew she would be coming home soon, but she was back earlier than usual and that's when her mom appeared at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sakura is that you?" Mrs. Haruno asked then spotted Sasuke standing next to her, "Oh, who is this handsome young man?"

Sasuke blushed a little after she said that as Mr. Haruno entered behind his wife to see who she spoke of and saw Sakura standing by the front door with Sasuke

"Mom, Dad, this is Sasuke, he just started at the school today and he kind of gave me a ride home," Sakura explained.

"Good to meet you," Mr. Haruno said as he held out his hand, which Sasuke shook politely.

"Nice to meet you too sir," Sasuke politely said, then shook Mrs. Haruno's awaiting hand, "You too Mrs. Haruno."

"So, how do you like the school?" Mr. Haruno asked as he led Sasuke into the living room and plopped him down on the couch.

"It's different," Sasuke answered, "...I used to go to a private school, so it's interesting to go to a public one."

"Oh, I guess that explains your abnormal politeness," Mr. Haruno joked with a smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled with him before saying, "Yeah, but it wasn't private school that gave me these manners, my mom actually pounded them into my head since I was old enough to hold my own fork and eat."

"Well, that's nice to know, at least we know you won't get into trouble and drag our daughter with you," Mrs. Haruno stated casually before giggling making Sasuke smile at the joke she made.

Just then, Sasuke's cell phone beeped twice, pulling it out, it showed he had a text message, reading the text his eyes widened.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but there is a matter I need to attend to," Sasuke said trying to keep his composure.

"Emergency?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"Somewhat like that, family matters," Sasuke lied.

"Oh sure, go right ahead, we'll walk you to the door,' Mrs. Haruno stated as the three followed him to the door, and opened it for him.

"It was nice meeting you Sasuke," Mr. Haruno said sincerely, "I hope you come to visit us again soon."

"Thanks, and Sakura I guess I'll see you at school?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah, bye," She said.

"If you need to call me or need a ride or something here's my number," Sasuke said as he handed her a slip of paper before walking off to his car.

Sakura waved to him as he drove off, leaving nothing but dust and debris behind and it made her wonder when he actually found a minute to write his number down for her. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to her parents.

"Nice car," Sakura's dad stated.

"Hiroshi," His wife teased, "Jealous of a child now are we, leave her friends alone." She turned to her daughter and said, "... By the way, tell me truthfully, do you like him?"

"MOM!!" Sakura yelled.

"Amaya," Hiroshi said his wife's name like she said his, "And you talk about me, leave the poor girl alone."

Sakura sighed and grabbed her bag before running upstairs to escape her parents' questions, but the smirks they had on their faces told her they weren't done with her yet.

Sasuke drove his car as he pulled out a wireless headset and placed it inside his ear, no one would be able to tell if he had been wearing it or not. His face became serious when a voice came over the earpiece.

"About time you answered NightShade," The voice spoke seriously; NightShade was his code name.

"Sorry, I had matters to attend to," Sasuke shot back, but without the edge of rudeness, "What's Up?"

"We have a new mission for you, think you can handle it?" The voice asked.

"Sure thing," Sasuke agreed without knowing what the mission was.

The man behind the voice gave him the information on an assassin heading to take out a prestigious family heir. Sasuke Uchiha was a spy working for for a secret agency known as ANBU.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sakura came to school, but Sasuke was nowhere in sight, he wasn't in class at all for three whole days. Sakura was beginning to get worried and her friends and parents noticed her silent distress. She had tried calling his phone several times but it said that it was busy each time. In her physics class, something was up with the teacher.

In truth, the teachers knew of Sasuke's whereabouts, but they were required to take an oath of silence, meaning they couldn't divulge the information of where he was, they were the only ones, plus the principal who knew the truth of Sasuke working as a spy.

Arriving at home she noticed she was alone, her parents said they would be working late tonight. Sighing deeply she headed to her room to do her homework, not much else she could do. Her room was a light pink; a floral bedspread lingered on the mattress, with white sheets underneath them. Her bed was placed near a wall, the window was next to it, a bookshelf was standing strong against the opposite wall from where her bed sat. She walked over to a small desk near the shelf and sat down in the cloth-covered chair.

Pulling out her notebook she flipped it open and began on her English homework.

* * *

The next day at school, it was Friday the last day of the week. Sakura walked into English thirty minutes early and spotted Sasuke sitting at his desk finishing up on some work he missed the past three days. She was overcome with relief, but then she saw bandage wrap around his left hand and up his arm to his elbow.

She couldn't see if it went up any further with the sleeves of his black button up shirt in the way, he wore a white muscle shirt underneath it, with another pair of black jeans. As she walked over, he looked up to meet her gaze. She looked around and noticed the teacher wasn't there, he must have stepped out, and then she walked up to Sasuke's desk.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Hey," Sasuke replied as he wrote his last sentence to a summary and ripped it out, then stacked all his work into a neat pile, "What's up?"

"Uh, I tried calling you," Sakura said, then she just exploded, "Why weren't you here the past three days, and what happened to your arm? I was worried and didn't know if something happened to you or not, clearly something did, you didn't answer the twelve times I tried to call you, do you hate me or something, what did I do, if it's something else tell me, cause I obviously don't know what it is."

She spilled all of this in one exhale of breath, and Sasuke watched her incredulously with wide eyes. He didn't think she would be worried this much, but she was. Sakura looked at him, and then looked down fearing he would stand up and yell at her. She was half right as he stood up and came to stand next to her; she closed her eyes waiting for him to shout at her. But instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a light embrace. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as her head came to rest against his well-toned chest.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to make you worry like that, I didn't think you would have worried at all, I mean I only just meant you the other day," Sasuke said as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, you thought wrong, when I become friends with someone, I immediately worry about their safety, even if I've only known them for a short amount of time," She explained, "I guess you could say it's a disease."

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head, Sakura laughed along with him. But that was when they heard footsteps enter the room. The two turned their heads and noticed Zaku, Dosu and their other two friends that were with him on the basketball court the other day.

"Hey, new kid," Zaku glowered.

"What?!" Sasuke shot back annoyed.

"You and I have a score to settle," Zaku began, "You humiliated me, nobody gets away with that."

"I don't have to settle anything with you," Sasuke growled angrily.

"Yes you do," Zaku said as he gestured his head, his friends came over and surrounded them in a circle. Dosu grabbed Sakura and held her back, as Zaku was about to attack Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as Zaku lunged at him.

Sasuke calmed himself as he sidestepped Zaku, then grabbed his arm and twisted it into his back.

"Do you still want to settle this score?" Sasuke whispered into his ear from behind.

"Zaku," Dosu said as he pushed Sakura to the floor and came at Sasuke along with the other two.

"Sasuke look out," Sakura said as she regained her composure.

Sasuke pushed Zaku and ducked the attack that came from the other three teens. But that's when the real trouble started, Zaku immediately bounded back and pulled out a knife from his pocket. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, as he grabbed Sakura.

"Want to settle the score now?" Zaku taunted.

"Let her go," Sasuke tried to reason.

"Why would I do that?" Zaku asked menacingly.

By now a crowd had accumulated at the doorway watching the fight go down. Others ran to get the teachers; someone had to stop this fight.

In seconds the principal and faculty members filed into the room, but stopped immediately when they saw the knife in Zaku's hand, and his arm around Sakura's neck, she already had tears coming down her face. Dosu and the other two, had been apprehended by male teachers, now their main concern was Zaku.

"Let her go," The Principal, Tsunade which everyone called her, said.

"No," Zaku defied quickly.

Zaku smiled menacingly and lifted the knife up in the air, he watched the horror on Sasuke's face as he brought it back, he was about to stab Sakura with it until Sasuke jumped in and set his bandaged hand in the way of the knife, taking the direct hit into his arm. The knife penetrated the skin and went straight through to the other side.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he pulled Sakura away from Zaku. Once she was out of the way, Sasuke caught a punch the male had aimed at him, and flipped him onto the ground on his stomach, Sasuke then pinned Zaku's arms to his back and held him down so he couldn't make another move.

Two teachers immediately ran into the room and grabbed Zaku as Tsunade whipped out her cell phone and called the police. Sasuke stood up as the teachers led Zaku out to the front of the school to wait for the proper authorities. Sakura hastily sprinted to his side; Sasuke was staring at his arm, the knife still protruding from it, blood trickled in droplets onto the ground.

Teachers came over and looked at it, before handing them their bags and sending him off to the nurse, but not without asking Sakura to escort him there, fearing he would attempt to yank it out or pass out due to the blood spilling from his arm.

Arriving at the nurse's office, she told Sasuke to sit on the chair, as she went to get some peroxide and bandage wrap, after she had given him a towel to hold around it until she came back. The nurse returned with the necessary objects and proceeded with the treatment.

"Young man, I'm going to have to pull out the knife," The nurse said, "It may hurt."

"Do it," Sasuke said calmly, not showing any sign he was scared.

"Well, that's just the problem, I don't want to hurt you," The nurse replied back to his statement.

"Fine I'll do it!" He exclaimed and grabbed the end of the knife and yanked it out of his skin.

Sakura and the nurse cringed, but Sasuke only flinched slightly as he set the knife on the towel he had earlier. The nurse stared in amazement, but continued on with her work. She had to take off the previous bandage wrap he had on his arm, giving Sakura a full view of what was there before the knife had obscured his skin. His arm up to his elbow had been slightly burned with a cut on his forearm above the new one he received.

"My goodness," The nurse said faking shock to deceive the pink-haired girl next to him, "What in the world happened to your arm?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sasuke declared quietly as the nurse wrapped up his arm and sent them on their way, but not before suggesting he go to the doctor to have it fully checked out.

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the hallway and noticed all the students were leaving. That's when Tsunade walked up to them.

"We are canceling the rest of the school day, so you guys may head home," She stated while looking at Sasuke as he nodded and walked away with Sakura following quickly behind him.

Exiting the school, Sakura stole glances at Sasuke, not really knowing what to say. Finally she built up the courage to ask,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He reassured her.

"Ok, but tell me, where did you get those burns and that other cut on your ar…." She was suddenly cut off, when a news reporter and her cameraman ran over.

Police officers were still outside the school; news vans were parked in several places in the parking lot, that's where the news reporter and cameraman came in. Someone must have slipped the issue about the incident and that Sasuke was apart of it. The woman began bombarding him with questions, but not before other news reporters came over. Photographers tried snapping good shots of Sasuke's face, but he blocked them with his hand every time.

"Lets get out of here," Sasuke yelled over the crowd to Sakura as he grabbed her hand and sprinted away from the annoying news people.

They made it to his car, and quickly got in. Sasuke revved the engine and sped as fast as he was allowed and drove out of the parking lot.

"God damn man," He muttered under his breath, making Sakura laugh slightly.

Sasuke looked over at her and shook his head as a smirk spread across his lips.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sakura asked, "My parents aren't home so..."

"I don't know, its barely even nine o' clock," Sasuke said as he looked at the digital clock.

"Want to go get some breakfast then?" She suggested.

"Sure, I can go for that," Sasuke said as he turned into the parking lot of a fairly sized building called Ayame's Breakfast House.

They got out of the car but they hadn't realized that someone was watching them from the roof of a building across the street.

* * *

A camera was set up as it watched Sasuke and Sakura walk into the breakfast house. The mysterious figures that were inspecting the video footage quickly took note of the smile that spread across Sasuke's face. Each of the three figures were dressed in black trench coats and black pants, their color of choice took the place of their shirt's color.

"He seems to be very fond of that girl," A man said as he stepped from the shadows of the corner they were sitting in.

His name was Orochimaru; he was one of the world's most wanted criminals. He was wanted in several different countries as well, dead or alive. He caused different plane crashes, bomb explosions, assassinations and demolitions of several buildings around the world. He was definitely a crime boss, the biggest one yet, and he had a particular grudge against Sasuke, for across his left eye was a scar that traced down vertically; it was given to him by Sasuke during their last encounter.

"What would you like us to do sir?" One of the other men asked, by the name of Kabuto.

"I think we found ourselves a new incentive," Orochimaru declared as he smiled wickedly, "Your task is very simple, once he takes her home, Kabuto, Mamoru, I want you to kidnap her, once we have her, Sasuke will be eating from the palm of our hands."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura left the breakfast house. He drove to his home, suggesting he would walk her to her house, and they could stop at the park on the way. She was a little reluctant, but agreed to it anyway.

Now walking down the sidewalk, Sasuke had his hands tucked into his jacket pockets, which he grabbed before he left his house to walk with Sakura, he wore it because he didn't want the bandage on his arm to get noticed by her again, she couldn't know about him, or what he does. His world was too dangerous for her; he was already pushing it by even hanging around with her. He then decided, he would have to break off his friendship tonight, but he would make today pleasant for her. She would be crushed, she trusted him and that was already too much, he couldn't get attached.

They came to a stop at the park; young kids were chasing each other and playing tag. Sakura smiled, remembering when she was that young and carefree. But as she stood here, she felt something was going to go terribly wrong later on. She shook off the feeling as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him over to the swings. She pushed him down on one while she grabbed the other and sat down with him.

Then, she asked him about what his childhood was like and where he grew up, he in turn asked her. But they spent so much time talking, making jokes and telling stories they hadn't realized that it was already four o' clock. The sky got darker as a storm rolled in; the dark clouds blanketed the sky like a mother bundling up her precious child.

Sasuke led Sakura home as they walked in comfortable silence with the occasional crack of a joke. Rain started to pour down lightly as they came to a stop outside Sakura's front door. Sasuke looked down as pain filled his face and his heart, but he knew this was going to hurt them both like a knife being stabbed in your back.

"Sasuke? Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?" She asked cautiously with some fear laced within her voice, he picked up on it immediately.

"There is something I'm hiding from you," He started as he took in a shaky breath, "And it's because of that something, that I have to break off my friendship with you."

"What?" She choked out, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't hang out with you anymore," Sasuke said more shakily, "I'm sorry Sakura, it's just that, the life that I live is too dangerous for you, I don't want to end our friendship but I feel like I don't have a choice."

Sakura's heart was breaking in two as she looked upon the male before her with tear filled eyes. Her lip trembled slightly as she glanced down.

"Then why are you?" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I know it won't matter what I say, but if you knew the reason why, maybe you'd understand, but I can't tell you that reason either," He said as he stared at her trembling form.

Sasuke lifted her chin and looked into her emerald eyes, they were already red and swollen. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of her forehead. He let her chin fall as he took off into the pouring rain. The ice-cold droplets mixed with his hair and drenched his clothes, it was a good thing he brought his jacket.

He ran all the way home before collapsing into a depressed heap against the couch in his living room, which was empty of life, not just there but the whole house was empty, he lived alone, his mother lived in a different city, but she knew what he was doing. She didn't like the idea of him being a spy, but accepted it anyway, knowing his father would argue it was good to build up his character, like no one had heard that one before.

Sasuke flinched slightly when his phone rang, he answered it; it was his boss, director of the ANBU.

"Hello," Sasuke said horridly into the phone, it's like it wasn't even his voice.

"NightShade, what's the matter with you? You sound awful," The director asked.

"I did what you told me to do, I cut my ties with Sakura," Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, you.." Sasuke cut him off.

"Please stop sir, it already hurts too much," He choked out.

"You really care for this girl don't you?" The director asked again.

"Yeah I guess I do, I haven't felt this way towards anyone before," Sasuke stated, "It's just that, she is so different from other girls I've met."

"I'm going to give you permission to tell her the truth, just by the sound of your voice I can tell you're really hurting," The man said, "You need to have at least one person you can talk to without any secrets, that's how I met the love of my life."

"Thank you sir," Sasuke said, "But I doubt she'll want to talk to me after what I did to her."

"Go call her, get her back," He said as he left his goodbyes and hung up.

Sasuke hesitated as he stared at his phone; he had saved Sakura's number from the previous times she tried to call him. Would she even talk to him, let alone answer the phone?

He built up his courage and dialed her number; not knowing a cruel plan was about to take effect.

* * *

Sakura opened her front door; her wet clothes left droplets of water on the floor. Her parents came over to her and noticed her tear stained face.

"Honey, what happened are you okay?" Amaya asked her daughter worriedly.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!! She yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room, water droplets were left on each staircase as she went up.

Her parents stared after her with wide eyes at her outburst, then stared at each other.

Sakura changed out of her wet clothes into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue spaghetti strap. As she slid her phone into her pocket, she decided maybe she would go for a walk on her own, she knew her parents would come up here, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to them right now.

Inside her heart was breaking into pieces, she wanted to cry some more, but thought about saving that for the walk, at least in the rain no one would be able to tell she was crying. She grabbed a brush that rested on a small table beside her bed and swiftly moved it through her hair, removing any tangles that may have been there.

As she set her brush down, there was a knock at her door. She sighed as her mom opened the door and both of her parents walked in.

"Honey, are you okay, your father and I are worried?" Amaya said.

Sakura turned to face them, her eyes had long since before become laced with red.

"Does it have anything to do with Sasuke?" Hiroshi asked.

She was about to respond to their questions when all of a sudden, there was a crash through her window. Glass flew everywhere, as it littered the white carpet, the shards blended with the carpet as they sunk into the fabric. The family of three looked up and saw a man in a black trench coat that he kept closed; a bandanna covered his face, leaving only his eyes exposed.

The man grabbed Sakura by the arm, and wrapped his arm around her neck, if he wanted to he could cut off her oxygen and force her to pass out. He then pulled out a gun from his pocket, and aimed it at her parents.

"Stay back or else," He threatened.

Backing toward the window, the noise of a helicopter could be heard. He dragged Sakura out the window into the pouring rain, she was struggling and screaming, trying to get loose from his grip but to no avail. The man grabbed a ladder that came from the huge machine and was lifted off before Sakura's parents could reach out to her. She screamed as loud as she could before her screams faded into the distance of the dark sky, no noise was left but the puttering of the rain.

* * *

The man set Sakura down in the helicopter as it came to land in an abandoned lot and aimed the gun at her with a smirk on his face. She had tears coming from her terror filled eyes. They stepped out of the aircraft and got into a black limo, Sakura was shoved into the car by the man that had kidnapped her. They sat down on the seats, Sakura was kept away from the doors as she sat in the middle between the man that took her and another man in a dark brown coat he also had a bandanna around his face.

Looking forward, she spotted a man on the seat in front of her. She stared at him but jumped immediately when her phone rang in her pocket, the man beside her looked over and held out his hand. She reluctantly reached for her phone and handed it to the man, careful not to come into contact with his skin. He then passed it along to the man seated before Sakura.

"Can't have you calling for help now can we?" The man said as he received the phone.

He looked at the caller ID, and smiled with an evil grin, he pressed the talk button and held it to his ear.

Sasuke sat waiting as the phone rang; he was overcome with relief when it was answered. He was about to say something when a voice spoke over the other end.

"Can Sasuke come out to play?"

"Orochimaru?!"

**A/N Okay, here's another short story, this only has two parts to it, so the next chapter will be the last. Just a little two-shot. :)**


	2. Part 2

**I Hardly Knew You**

"Well, I'm surprised you remember me," Orochimaru said.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke choked out.

"She's fine for the moment, better hurry and come save her, your time is limited," Orochimaru said as he snapped the phone shut and set it in his coat pocket.

The line went dead in his ear as Sasuke sat in shock before sprinting out the door, he pulled out his keys and quickly got into his car. He rushed quickly over to Sakura's house, as he dialed a number on his phone, but there was no answer.

He came to a stop outside Sakura's house and thrust open the door of his Mercedes before speedily running towards the front door of the house. He pushed open the door, rainwater drenched his hair making it stick to the sides of his face as the water dripped off the ends to the floor.

He looked around frantically as he yelled,

"SAKURA!!!!"

Quickly turning around he bounded up the stairs in quick strides. Coming to the top, he ran looking though each of the doors as he passed, before he came to a stop outside Sakura's room. On the floor he saw her parents crying in each others embrace.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno," Sasuke said.

They quickly shifted their tear stained eyes towards the boy they met before.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Mr. Haruno asked as he stood up pulling his wife up with him, they each wiped their eyes.

"I know who took your daughter," Sasuke declared ignoring their question.

"What?" The two said in unison as Sasuke's phone rang.

Pulling it out of his pocket he hit talk and held it to his ear.

"What's up Sasuke?" The voice questioned.

"Orochimaru took her," He said, "Orochimaru kidnapped Sakura."

"We're on our way, we'll follow GPS on your phone, don't leave your current position," The director ordered.

"Hurry, we've only got so much time," He replied as he hung up.

He paused as he looked over at Sakura's parents.

"Who is this Orochimaru, and who exactly are you?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"Orochimaru is a wanted man throughout several countries, he's on the most wanted list of every spy organization in the world," Sasuke explained professionally.

"And how do you know this?" Mrs. Haruno asked after he answered her husband's question.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm eighteen years old, and I work with an government organization known as ANBU," Sasuke declared orderly.

The shock on the adults faces was undeniable, never in their right minds would they have guessed Sasuke was an agent of such an organization. Their daughter's life was at stake yet there was nothing they could do.

* * *

Saturday was spent trying to locate Sakura's position, as they had the GPS on her phone switched on, with some big arguments with the service provider, ANBU coming out the victor. Now Sunday arrived, the agents of ANBU stayed with Sakura's parents in their house, as their tech professionals worked on locating the young girl.

Hiroshi and Amaya watched as the agents ran about their house trying to locate Sakura using the different computers that were stationed around the large space. The director walked over to the computers and watched over one of their shoulders as the tech man quickly entered passwords. The GPS wasn't working on Sakura's phone, but the ANBU tech agent could trace by the number. His eyes focused keenly on the screen as he typed quickly. He was given the nickname of cyberspace; he was a master on the computer.

They had her location, it was located not to far from where they were, a two-hour flight would have them there instantly. Sasuke was preparing himself for the coming mission; he sported a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with the sleeves missing. A belt was clipped around his waist it held a communicator, a combat pocket knife, a sphere, that looked like a yo-yo, with reinforced tether to hold Sasuke's weight, a present given to him on his first mission which allowed him to climb up various types of walls.

In his pocket, it held a laser, able to cut through several types of steel or rock, in the other next to the laser pocket were several explosives wrapped in a silver skin, once activated they would destroy anything like a normal bomb would, big bomb in a small package. Lastly attached to Sasuke's leg was a leg strap that held a large knife and a small .99mm hand gun, fully loaded with safety on.

Sasuke swept up his jacket and covered himself with it; the thin fabric concealed his belt of weapons. He placed his other communicator in his ear, in case something went wrong and he lost his other one, no one would know he was wearing it, easy way to call for back up.

"Are you ready to do this?" The Director asked Sasuke.

"Yes," Sasuke replied easily.

"Alright, I'll break this down for you," He said, "We'll fly you in, where you'll parachute down to the base, your objective is to sneak in and get Sakura out, that's your only objective, don't do anything else unless something goes wrong, we have to get Sakura to safety or Orochimaru could very well use her to their advantage."

Sasuke nodded in response to his words as they heard a helicopter overhead. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno stood staring as The Director ran out the door. The others would stay and communicate with Sasuke during the missions via satellite and computers connected to both of his communicators. Sasuke was about to follow suit and run out the door when he stopped and ran over to the adult couple.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back, I promise, even if it costs me my life," Sasuke promised.

"Why would you risk your life anyway?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"It's my fault Sakura is in this mess, I tried to protect her by breaking my ties with her, that's why she was crying when she came home, but that didn't work out so well, Orochimaru still got to her before I could," Sasuke explained, "And besides, I care for her, more than I probably should...I will bring her back."

"Thank you so much for this," Mrs. Haruno sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "And you make sure to come back too, Sakura would be hurt if anything happened to you."

"I'll try," Sasuke said as he ran out the door, a rope was hanging from the helicopter; he grabbed hold as his commanding officer pulled him up before the huge machine took off.

* * *

Sakura was thrown roughly into a small room, the walls were made of solid concrete, a small window occupied the top of the back wall, but not big enough for a person to get through there. The sun shown dimly through the tiny opening, the only other light came from the light located on the ceiling even that didn't provide her much comfort from the dark room.

She sat against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. Her jeans were already stained with dirt, she was afraid to say the least, but there was nothing she could do. She was a prisoner, and she knew that. Crossing her arms over her knees, she rested her head and silently cried to herself.

* * *

The helicopter Sasuke was on, was above Orochimaru's base, Sasuke was about to begin his descent as he stepped into the harness of the parachute and slipped the pack onto his back. His boss looked at him and nodded, Sasuke nodded back and walked to the door of the helicopter. He was brought in range of the base and suddenly he jumped out of the helicopter, as the machine flew away to return to the Haruno household. Sasuke parachuted down to the base, the wind whipped through his hair and stung at his face. The years of training for parachuting coming in handy, he had to make sure to clench his teeth, or the impact of landing could cause him to bite his tongue off.

As soon as he came closer, he deployed his chute and swayed gently down to the roof of the base. Landing softy he released his body of the harness and stuffed the chute back into the bag the way he was taught and slung it on his back, careful not to leave any evidence that he was here. He ran to the side of the air conditioner vent, reaching into his pocket he grabbed his laser and cut through the side of it with ease. His muscles flexed as he bent back the metal and slipped inside before carefully closing it.

Inside the vent cool air brushed his face, luckily his jacket and pants kept his body warm, only his face and hands would get the icy touch. He crawled with all of his strength as he slipped through several ventilation shafts. Then the shaft curved upward, pulling the yo-yo from his belt pouch he twisted it apart and set the magnet on the sides, he propelled himself up the shaft and came to rest on the curved part. He turned the magnet to the off position and brought it back up. Continuing to crawl along the vent he came to a stop when he heard crying, looking down through the vent gate, he spotted Sakura on the floor crying as quietly as she could. Sitting up as far as he could go, he forced the vent open causing Sakura to jump.

She looked around her but saw nothing when all of a sudden a figure jumped down from the air vent above her. She stood up and backed against the wall, when the figure walked into the light, her eyes widened. Sasuke smiled at her as he came to stand in front of her. More tears made their way down her face as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried uncontrollably into his chest.

They both let go and Sasuke looked her in the eyes, placing his hand on the side of her face he brushed away the tears with his thumb, then lightly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry," He said.

As soon as he said that, his eyes widened when he felt a stinging feeling on his right cheek, Sakura had actually slapped him.

"I suppose I deserved that," Sasuke guessed rubbing his cheek.

"That's for breaking my heart," She cried, "Sasuke what the hell is going on?"

"You know how I told you I couldn't keep my friendship with you?" Sasuke inquired as Sakura nodded, "Well, the reason for that is because I work with a government organization called ANBU, we deal with terrorism and other shit like that."

She looked at him, shocked by his confession.

"That's why you're here, Orochimaru kidnapped you to get to me," Sasuke explained.

"Wait, are you serious?" Sakura asked shocked completely out of her skin.

"Yeah, you know I wouldn't lie, don't you," Sasuke said.

"How do we get out of here then?" She asked.

"The same way I came in," Sasuke responded, but before they could make a move the door was busted open.

The two looked over instantly, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Mamoru and another man by the name of Sakon appeared in the room.

"Well look who we have here," Orochimaru said as Sasuke shifted Sakura so she was behind him, "I knew you would come, I was just waiting for you."

"Let Sakura go and you can take me and do whatever you want to me," Sasuke tried to reason.

"I don't think so, I'm going to do whatever I want to you anyway," Orochimaru laughed as he gestured his head to the other three.

They came at them and pushed Sasuke aside while Kabuto grabbed Sakura and brought her to stand next to Orochimaru. Sakon and Mamoru walked towards Sasuke as he hopped to his feet, getting ready to take them on.

"Hold him, I want to enjoy this," Orochimaru commanded as Sakon and Mamoru grabbed Sasuke and forced him to his knees.

They each had a hold of one of his arms; he was facing Orochimaru as he walked over with an evil smile. He came closer and reached around to Sasuke's ear and ripped the small communicator from it, causing him to wince.

"Make the girl watch," He stated before he looked back then spoke to Sakura directly, "This is what happens to people who cross me."

Orochimaru clenched his hand into a fist and brought it back, and with as much force and momentum as he could muster he made a connection with Sasuke's stomach. His eyes widened as he let out a yell of pain, clenching his eyes closed he coughed and groaned trying to rid himself of the pain he felt in his abdomen. Sakura watched in horror as Orochimaru's fist made contact with Sasuke's face, causing blood to flow from his mouth. The dark red liquid spilled onto the floor below him. Finally Orochimaru whipped out a knife, he lifted it up and thrust it into Sasuke's shoulder as he yelled in pain as the two dropped him to the floor, he clutched his shoulder and looked up into Orochimaru's eyes.

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed.

The older male then grabbed Sasuke by the neck and lifted him up before slamming him into the wall, choking him as Sasuke gasped for air and struggled to claw away Orochimaru's hand. His vision was already blackening, he didn't know if he was going to stay conscious much longer.

"STOP!!" Sakura pleaded with a yell.

Orochimaru looked over at her and smiled deviously.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Please, just stop," Sakura sobbed.

"Take her to the plane," Orochimaru commanded roughly, "I'll finish up here and be there soon."

Kabuto, Sakon and Mamoru walked out the door as Kabuto dragged Sakura with them. She struggled to get away but his grip was too strong. She was pulled from the room and taken to a large airplane just outside from where she was at before. Tears leaked from her eyes as they forced her over to the plane, she couldn't help but worry about Sasuke.

Orochimaru had just finished his dealings with Sasuke and he was in horrible shape as the black haired man dragged him to the plane and boarded without hesitation. Sasuke was dropped harshly on the floor of the plane right next to Sakura. She stared in shock at his motionless body before she let out a shaky breath and crawled over to him hoping and praying he was just unconscious. Rolling him over to his back she placed his head in her lap, and rested her hands on both sides of his face. His left eye was bruised; a fairly large bruise was on his right cheek. The wound in his shoulder still had blood coming out of it, but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. She was pretty sure he had some bruising to his torso but wasn't completely sure.

Sasuke groaned in pain as he opened his eyes to stare at Sakura in the face. Suddenly, movement below them made them flinch, the plane they were boarded on was taking off. They felt some turbulence for a few seconds but now they were soaring through the air. Sasuke tried his best to sit up, but had to have some assistance from Sakura, he leaned on her shoulder as they sat against the wall of the plane.

"Sasuke," She whispered.

"Yeah," He managed to get out despite the pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked through rough breaths.

"I don't know," He replied and tried to take in an inhale of breath before continuing to speak, "But don't worry about me, I made a promise to your parents, I'm going to get you home."

Just then, Orochimaru came through a door to where they were currently waiting.

"Well, this is the last time we will speak to each other Sasuke," He said with a smile of a devious nature.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned in a strained voice.

"Since you are going to die anyway," Orochimaru snickered, "This plane you are on will crash into that school of yours, its filled with bombs that will set off upon impact, destroying that school, this will give ANBU and all those other pathetic organizations a reason not to toy with me."

"You'll kill all those kids," Sakura stated with shock and fear laced within her voice.

"That's the idea," Orochimaru replied back, "My men and I will be parachuting down while this plane is left on autopilot, so this is farewell Sasuke, it was nice while it lasted."

He gave one final laugh of victory before leaving with his men right behind him. Sasuke became furious as he quickly jumped up but staggered slightly as Sakura stood and steadied him on his feet. He sprinted out the door that Orochimaru and his men went through and spotted the last guy about to jump from the plane. Sakura gasped and the man, Sakon, turned around quickly and sighted them. He ran over as Sasuke brought his hand back and punched the man in the gut with his good arm. The man gave a cough as he keeled over and Sasuke struck him swiftly on the back of his neck.

Reaching into the man's pocket, Sasuke pulled out a cell phone, and muttered a quick yes as he dialed The Director's number and gave a sigh of relief when the phone was answered. Sasuke spoke clearly into the phone his voice not faltering when he began to explain the situation.

"We have a huge problem, get to the school now, Orochimaru has a plane set to crash into it, the plane is filled with nuclear explosives that will detonate on impact, he is planning on destroying the school and several other buildings will be destroyed along with it."

Sasuke told The Director the coordinates of where Orochimaru had jumped from the plane. Their main concern was getting out and stopping this machine set to hit the school. the Director had dispatched agents to apprehend Orochimaru and his crew while another team evacuated the school just in case. Sasuke shut the phone and looked over at Sakura, he tried to think of what they could do and then it dawned on him.

"Sakura, we're going to have to blow up the plane before it gets to the school," Sasuke declared as Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She asked oblivious to what he had planned.

"Sakura listen to me, if we can set a bomb to be detonated by remote, we can use that man's parachute and get out of here," Sasuke explained as he gestured to the guy out cold on the plane floor.

Sakura only nodded, but fear was still evident in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the male in front of her. Sasuke gave her a quick hug to reassure her then walked over to one of the bombs and suddenly got an idea. Reaching into one of his pouches he pulled out one of the small bombs he had and placed it on top of the nuclear explosive. Working swiftly he managed to find a small remote in the cockpit of the plane and rewired it to work with his bomb. Now he was in control, but as he turned to face Sakura, he froze in place. Sakon was back on his feet and he had a hold of Sakura, not to mention they were standing near the open door of the plane.

"Let her go," Sasuke warned as he held up his hands in a an attempt to calm the man.

"Fine then," Sakon chuckled as he turned and shoved Sakura out the open door he would have jumped out of earlier as her screams faded in the distance.

"SAKURA!!" Sasuke yelled before he charged after Sakon and engaged him in hand to hand combat.

Sasuke snagged the parachute off of his back and backed towards the door, slipping it on to his back he smiled victoriously and fell backwards out of the plane. Sakon ran toward him but was too late as Sasuke was already falling through the sky. He looked at Sasuke and noticed the remote he held up, and his eyes widened. That bomb was going to explode one minute after the switch was triggered and Sasuke hit that switch the second he jumped from the plane.

Sasuke stuffed the remote into one of his pouches and began diving, sticking his body straight as he tucked his arms to his side to help him gain speed. He dove and glanced around but had some trouble since the wind whipped into his eyes and through his hair. He heard screaming and turned his head to see Sakura falling though the sky. Gliding towards her, he came and grabbed her into his arms and held her tightly. Her scream caught in her throat as she clung to Sasuke's torso, fastening her arms together around his neck.

"Hang on tight, you'll feel a strong jerk from the parachute," Sasuke shouted at her so she could hear him, all Sakura did was nod as she clutched him even tighter.

Sasuke reached to the pack and pulled the string of the parachute and they were jerked up roughly like Sasuke had said; now they were gliding towards the ground. An explosion was heard behind them as the bomb finally went off and destroyed the plane. Smoke and pieces and bits of metal swept down to the earth falling past them, Sasuke just hopped none of it would hit them. Debris rocketed to the ground, but not enough big to cause permanent damage to anything.

* * *

At the school, the students were gathered around outside, ANBU had long since evacuated the school and had them prepared to run if something went wrong. But as they stood gaping into the sky, fleeing was no longer necessary. The plane had exploded and the teens of the high school watched in awe as two bodies came gently down with the assistance of the parachute. Sasuke and Sakura landed onto the courtyard in front of the school.

The Director smiled proudly as they landed, he didn't waste any time in running over to them. The teens outside stood in shock as they realized these two had attended their school.

"Sasuke, Sakura, are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, did you get Orochimaru?" Sasuke hesitated in asking.

"We did, we have him custody right now," The Director stated as he glanced at Sasuke's shoulder, "He's going to prison, for attempted murder, kidnapping, being basically a terrorist, he may even get the death sentence."

Sasuke nodded as The Director eyed him. "What?"

"Your shoulder, are you in pain?"

"Huh, oh no I'm fine."

The man sighed. "Your mother is going to kill me."

"What do you expect _dad? _She wasn't all too thrilled with me joining this organization in the first place." Sasuke smirked.

"True," The director, aka Fugaku, returned his son smirk.

"Orochimaru is in there." Fugaku pointed to a van before turning to Sakura. "Your parents are on there way."

She smiled and nodded at him.

"Dad would you mind if I went to say something to Orochimaru?"

"I guess not, just stay on your guard."

Sasuke nodded and made his way over to the van that Orochimaru and his gang were being held in. There was a small window that was open and covered with bars so Sasuke went to stand in front of it and looked inside. Orochimaru glared at him with hatred.

"Looks like you won't be threatening anyone again." Sasuke stated with assurance.

"Oh I guarantee this won't be the last time."

Orochimaru chuckled as a sinister smirk came to his lips which took Sasuke by surprise. "I have connections everywhere."

Sasuke suddenly froze as his breathing became short, he felt dizzy and he didn't know why. His vision was beginning to blur as he finally felt pain shot through his chest. He glanced down and spotted blood seeping through his shirt as his eyes widened before he reached his hand up to clutch the wound.

_How...?_

He fell to his knees before falling to lie on his back, his sight turned black and returned as breathing became more and more difficult for him. Fugaku turned to look at his son who he had seen was on the ground. "SASUKE!"

Sakura gazed in his direction and her eyes widened as she followed Fugaku who had run to his son's side. Orochimaru grinned darkly. _Revenge is sweet._

Fugaku hovered above him as Sasuke's eyes stared up at him. Blood was already beginning to run from the side of his mouth. "I need an ambulance now!" Fugaku yelled and turned back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke stay awake!" He called the young male.

_...Dad...I can't..._

_It..._

_...Hurts..._

Sasuke's eyes closed as his mind turned blank before losing consciousness.

"Sasuke." Sakura called him as a medical team arrived and began placing IV's and and an oxygen mask on his face.

They took him away in the ambulance as fear settled into her heart.

_He can't be...

* * *

_

_Its been so long._

Sakura's thoughts were running wildly as she walked onto the stage to accept her high school diploma.

_Three months to be exact._

She headed back down the stage to return to her seat as the other students continued to walk on stage to grab their diplomas from the principal. Her eyes held sadness and fear as she glanced up at the night sky. Their graduation was held out on the football field, it was lit up from the lights since darkness had fallen during the ceremony. She sighed softly as thoughts continued to run through her head.

_Sasuke are you even okay?_

She and her parents never heard from ANBU or Sasuke's father since the incident. A sniper had shot Sasuke in the chest, of course it was one of Orochimaru's henchmen, but at least they caught him. That alone hadn't taken away her worry though. When Sasuke was taken by the ambulance, the rest of the ANBU team just disappeared without a trace and she hasn't heard from them since. She had doubts that Sasuke may have..died...from the wound he received.

She shook her head, refusing to believe that.

_But then again..._

She sighed as the last student walked across the stage with her diploma. The principal immediately congratulated them before she announced them as official graduates which sent the audience into an applause. All of the students stood and went to find their parents as Sakura copied their actions.

When she found her parents they embraced her in a hug and congratulated her, when she pulled away her father could see the distress in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, whats wrong?"

"I'm fine, I just need some air," She turned to leave. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Her parents nodded as she walked towards the gates to exit the football field, she leaned against the wall as her eyes stung with unshed tears. She reached up to wipe her eyes as she removed her graduation cap from her head.

"You know a girl shouldn't be crying on the night of her graduation."

She jumped when someone spoke from the shadows, when she looked over she couldn't see who it was.

"Go away, I'm in no mood to deal with anybody right now."

"Hey I'm only trying to cheer you up."

"Yeah well its not working." She muttered as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

"Why are you crying anyway?"

"Why do you care?"

"I want to know if its because of me." The person stepped out of the shadows as Sakura looked up.

Her eyes widened as her tears replenished themselves.

"Sasuke." She murmured breathlessly.

"I don't want you to cry because of me."

"When did you...?"

"A few days ago," He stepped forward so he was in front of her.

She glanced down until he pushed her chin up so she would look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being the cause of your tears." He didn't hesitate to kiss her on the lips.

Her eyes widened before her lids covered her irises. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist.

Fugaku smirked from his seat in his car. "Still think he shouldn't have left the hospital." He asked as he turned to his wife.

"No, I have to face the fact that he's not a kid anymore."

"Mikoto, Sasuke will always be your baby boy," Fugaku said as he grabbed his wife's hand, "But he has to start living his own life now."

"But does he have to do it as a member of ANBU?" Her eyes softened. "I just don't want to see him get hurt again."

"Don't worry about that, I think he'll want to take some off anyway, I think you can tell why." He smirked.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss so they could catch their breaths. Sakura smiled at him as he returned it with a small one, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Congratulations," He smirked as she blushed.

"To think I hardly knew you before, but now I see the real side of you."

"Hn, good." He kissed her again which she didn't hesitate to return.

_I hardly knew you before_  
_But now I finally see_  
_Who you really are_  
_And who you'll always be_

**A/N Yes I know I took forever to post this and I apologize. I'm not really satisfied with how this came out...but yeah anyway, please read and review. **


End file.
